Two Heart
by spiritoflight1
Summary: Korra is ordinary girl;She found her love


Love is a wonderful time of life from which women lose their heads ...- Korra!Korra turn off the music- What? - I asked the girl did not understand what was going on- Turn off the music! - Looked at her angry eyes he told lecturer- Are you sorry about thisThe new student comes to classCame Director: -Hello, students today granted us a brand new student ask to love and 's your name? - Asked the teacherMy name is Rex Salazar hope we'll get girls like new. He was charming, brown-eyed, Corre broke the heart has long been a Mako 11 "D", and Corra was 10 "A". And though she did not have friends that did not stopher live at her, he began to talk Korra- Hello, 'said Rex Salazar- Hello, 'I said Corrie not very good mood- And you are very beautiful said Rex- Heh .. do not talk like a moron said Corr- That said Rex embittered physiognomy- You heard me! She replied GuyThe guy left dissatisfied wander around the schoolRex was wearing a red-and-orange jacket, and on his head he had glasses.- Wow! And you will be my handsome Prana - said April- No, we know each other? - Asked Rex Woman  
\- I have a classmate Qurra- Clear"I will destroy the Mrs. I'm better than anyone," April was wearing a yellow dress and denim jacket on top and was the rival Qurra and hates it."Heh and cheerful guy, quite a while as I have so no one hilarious as well," - said to myself Corra heading to the dining room. Rex was also there. "Hmm. I do not like this April it strange" - thought to myself, was not in very good condition, namely, it was: Sleepy scattered and clumsy. "Probably to blame for yesterday's gatherings Computer" - remembering yesterday I told myself not strange, but Corra ponravila Rex "This girl has a passion and desire to love" -progovoril guy. Corra and Rex were of the type of people who are kept in itself all it can be thoughts, words, desires and reached the dining room came down here for the first etazh.I she accidentally slipped on a piece of butter. Apparently, children from grade 4 love to play and leave the food well, they are children they want to play and who does not byvaet.I then out of nowhere Corra picks Rex arms. She blushes- Hey, hello - said Guy- Hello - said Corr- Spaibo that saved me from shame - Said Korra- Nothing - Answered RexThe guy smiled- Forgive me for what I am today was so well .. impulsive, rude and not very welcoming- Do not apologize - Answer guy CorreHeh ... she smiledAnd then they want to kiss, but they were stopped by the teacher Bleygeyt FrostSo called teacher- Uh .. no - the answer man- Mr Salazar, I will not stand by you like- Are you talking about? - Asked the guy did not know what was going on- About what are you doing with this girl - she said the teacher looked at Corrie again wild and angry teacher always thought Blekgeyt Corrie bezdelnitsy and idler although it is not so.- Heh .. Well, I'll see you Corr - said Rex girlHe retired in confusion and after a conversation with the teacher went home, after she lay down on the bed and began to remember the date, "Sounds prekrastno" sounded the words of the girl in the head. She went to the balcony opened the door and went out the balcony. The weather was wonderful and warm in the sky was a lot looked at the stars and dreamed. "I think I'm in love" -Think girl. But to settle ten minutes thinking Korra went to bed hoping will see Rex morning birds are singing, and stands Korra, with a joyful mood she runs to the bathroom washes, dresses, prepare your own breakfast, eat and go to school. Along the way she found the green trees and the indescribable beauty of the street in reality, it was beautifully birds sang, the people were happy sunny day. Korra has approached the school and she was immensely happy. Corra sought office, where her classmates sitting and she found him on the second floor office number came into office, there were no flowers, there were only old award last year and a lot of different wall sayings and geometric shapes. It was the office of mathematics. In this cabinet is always the sun was shining and it was always light and joy. These rays of the sun to please the eye of the girl. It is always during the lesson of mathematics looked out the window and watched the sun illuminated the city. It was very beautiful.-Hey Corr - said a joyful Rex saw Corrie.- How is your mood? - Asked Rex in Qurra- Yes, everything is fine, but you annoy me-Why? What have I done?-Nothing. Just want - said Korra"I like him, and I was led to his stupid smile, his voice, his eyes, that from now on, I will behave naturally, and I will not rush into the arms of guys do not know much. You are a strange Rex very strange .. . "Maybe, let's go have lunch - Rex said Korra- No thank you, I'm not hungry- That is how! since the war hated Rex.I remember how she said she will behave as if nothing had happened, ie usually either naturally, but what all that what if the guy is literally clinging to the girl and wants to take care of it, as strange as it may sound. In life we all have to be happy and sadmoments. We were created to love a nice guy happily said Rex Salazar has literally fallen in love with a girl."What's the catch" - blue-eyed maiden thought.A dirty trick and apparently there was no. So she decided to take a desperate step, she wanted to check whether it was true, she likes Salazar and so she thought, "If II invite on a date the other guy, then Rex will be jealous if he likes me, "But why the girl invites the guy, and not vice versa? And all because she Corrastubborn and strong and she always makes the first move, and always thinking "All the guys rag, and if not, then let them prove"So she came to the school dining room and sat down to the first guy that fell and began to talk, and it all started with ...- Hi Handsome- Hello - said the guy- How are you?- Good- What's your name?- Mark Donovan- And I Corra- Nice to meet you- And me- You're from .. "Well, from what class are you?"- I'm from 11 g- Ah ... yes exactly- You know Mako?- Yes, we crossed a couple of times- Hmm, clearly- Do not do me a favor?- Yes, of course what?- I've got a problem you will not help?- Yes, of course, but what is it?- Well, I can take you out on a date- On a date, I'm sorry, but there is no- Why not?- You are very beautiful and attractive, but I meet a girl- A pity ..."Well, if in a good did not work then it will be in a bad way"- You go out with me, you fool- What? No, I'm not going anywhere- Even as you go !Corrie took the guy by the collar, and she started to drag him and he shouts "Come on let you tear my shirt"If you tear my shirt, I'll kill you! - Said Mark furious voiceAnd he answered Corra Shut your mouth! Mark Donovan"Oh yeah, this guy what we need"Mark Donovan, he's the guy with green eyes and black hair, he by nature a bit cheeky, but very Brand was April at Corra long-awaited meeting Korra and Rex- Oh, hi- Hello- This is my new guy- So what?- Well, he's the "new"- Listen to me, do not try to touch it, I like steel-Yeah"Yeah, well of course steel" - I thought Corra- Well, I went- Well, pissMeanwhile, along with Mark Corra she forcibly took for themselves, they went to eat ice cream in the park- Wow beautiful here - said Mark- We have two please- said CorrYes of course now everyone will be - said the saleswomanSo they looked at the green herbs and dreamed of the good old daysLater, after 1 hour in the dining room- Hi again!- Hello- So you're not jealous?-with what would?- Well, I have a new boyfriend- Well?- You must be jealous !Unexpectedly Corra Rex raised his voice as They were alone in the dining room, Rex kissed Corrie as she tried to speak- Yes, I'm very jealous of Mark"Wow, this kiss, he drives me crazy" - thought Avatar- Well, is Corra- Bye - said Corra already enamored voiceLater came the cruel boy who in April accused Corrie tears is that it changes the meeting with two guys at once"They say this is a slander" - thinking all, she has already released Brand Rex unnecessarily jealous and he kissed her- But this is not true - in anger said Corr- Oh, no, my dear it's true, and as proof I have pictures where you kiss with my boyfriend- What? Location?- You'll never guess!- Director! Director Bill!- Yes! Yes! I hear - said director Bill- A Corra found with two guys at once- Corrie What are you doing?- But it's not me - said sad and angry at the same time the voice of Korra- All will be enough! I'm calling Tonraq and Senna and your parents will this very "glad"- Noooo!


End file.
